leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Hazel| jname=マロン | tmname=Marron | slogan=no | image=Hazel.png | size=150px | caption=Hazel | age=yes | years=13 | colors=yes | hair = Blonde | eyes = Blue | gender=Female | birthday=July 3 | hometown=Unnamed | region=Kanto | relatives=Unnamed parents, unnamed cousin | manga=yes | roundnum=PPP01 | roundname=How Do You Do, Pikachu? | blood=O | }} Hazel (Japanese: マロン Marron) is the main character of the series Magical Pokémon Journey. She is on a quest to capture Pokémon for Grandpa so that he will make her a love potion to give to Almond, who she has a crush on. Character Hazel is an energetic, caring girl who makes friends with Pokémon easily. Though she has not actually captured any Pokémon, she has befriended and owned three Pokémon - , , and a . She likes to help others, such as in Even an Arbok Falls in Love!, where she leads the others in helping get together with . Her family is never shown on-page, however, she does mention her parents and an unnamed cousin in Excitement at the Hot Springs?!. Hazel owns a magical suit made by Grandpa which protects her from all sorts of harm, from electric shock to drowning, but often forgets to wear it. One of her hobbies is drawing, but she is not very skilled at it and the other characters often make fun of her for her unintelligible pictures. History Hazel has known Almond since childhood. At first, she was a rambunctious tomboy who often teased and bullied him, but over time she fell in love with him. While Almond is at first indifferent to her feelings, Hazel continues to pursue him, often following him around, stalking him, and giving him gifts whenever she gets the chance. When Coconut comes to town in Eevee... Pokémon Genius! and falls in love with Almond as well, she and Hazel immediately become rivals. Despite their animosity, however, the two girls wind up working together more often than not. In Hypnotism, Hazel and Coconut team up to hypnotize Almond so they can discern who he's in love with; this, however, fails. Hazel's rivalry with Coconut gradually turns to friendship, culminating in Rock-A-Bye Pokémon, when they must team up to save Almond from a pair of Pokémon out to steal his will to love. Hazel quickly befriends Apricot upon meeting her. In What Makes a Girl?, Hazel and Coconut assist Apricot in becoming more desirable to her crush, Walnut. Hazel's feelings for Almond finally come to a head in The Last Spell. In search of the mythical Pokémon , said to grant wishes, Hazel stumbles through a portal into a mystical forest. There she meets , a Pokémon that hates humans due to its mistreatment at their hands. After she convinces Mewtwo that not all humans are bad, she is able to escape the forest. When she laments that Mew never granted her wish, Almond tells her that she shouldn't have risked her life for something that was unnecessary; he had already fallen in love with her. Pokémon Befriended Names Category:Magical Pokémon Journey characters it:Nocciola ja:マロン